


A Harmless Joke

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Lesbians, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bet, this is kind of unedited sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica make a bet to kiss whenever the couple in the rom-com they’re watching start to kiss. Romance happens.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Pacifica Northwest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	A Harmless Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for fun since I haven’t written anything in a while. It’s short, and it’s cute so enjoy.

“Holy shit. How many times are they gonna kiss in this movie?” Pacifica asked Mabel as they sat on the couch of the Mystery Shack. 

They were watching some cheesy romantic comedy that they’d found on tv and needless to say, they weren’t enjoying it. Mabel was always down for a good love story but the movie was just plain awful. The characters didn’t actually love each other, they kissed every five seconds, and the plot barely even existed. 

It was rare for there to be a movie that Mabel didn’t enjoy but this was definitely one of them. She could hardly stand it anymore. By the looks of it, Pacifica couldn’t either.

“Oh come on,” she said to the screen. “That’s so unrealistic-“ She paused when she saw them kissing again. “Why are they kissing Mabel? Why? This makes no sense.” She sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling in annoyance.

Mabel laughed at her friend’s annoyance and continued watching the movie before a thought suddenly crossed her mind. She looked over at Pacifica then down at her lips. Pacifica would never agree to it. If anything, she’d probably make fun of Mabel for even making the suggestion in the first place. Still though, she couldn’t help but want to do it.

“Hey um, Pacifica,” she spoke up after finally gaining some confidence. “What if we just kissed every time they did? You know, to make fun of them or whatever?” She gave a nervous chuckle at the end of it to signify that it was just supposed to be a joke. 

Pacifica looked at her for a second before a small pink tint flushed both of their faces. Thoughts began to run wild in her mind. Did Mabel want to kiss her or was it truly just some joke to make fun of the movie? Looking down for a second, she thought. What was the worst that could happen if they really did kiss? Mabel offered so it must be okay.

Eventually, Pacifica looked back up and nodded. “Lets do it Mabel. We can see how sore our lips are by the end of the night.” She chuckled before turning back to the movie. 

Immediately, there was another kissing scene happening so she turned to Mabel. Hesitantly, she leaned closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips, imitating the way the couple in the movie had done it.

Afterwards, Pacifica and Mabel both gave a nervous laugh and turned back to the screen. Strangely enough, neither of them hated it. In fact, they both seemed a bit excited by it. Pacifica especially since she’d never even thought of kissing another girl before. Mabel definitely had thought about it before, just not with Pacifica. 

Soon enough, another kissing scene came on. It was longer and more passionate than the last one. This time Mabel was the one to initiate their kiss. She grabbed on to Pacifica’s waist and gave her a gentle kiss that lasted only a few moments longer than the last one. Again, they both felt something from it. Their hearts were beating out of their chest and they couldn’t stop staring at each other. 

It seemed as though they were trying to somehow read what the other person was thinking. But neither of them said anything. Not even when another kissing scene came on and from the corner of their eyes they could see that it was more than just kissing. It was full on making out.

“Um Pacifica,” Mabel began. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She looked down, feeling extremely embarrassed. 

Pacifica didn’t respond. She only looked at Mabel with a smile before pulling her into her lap. Steadying her hands on Mabel’s waist, she leaned in for another kiss but this one was much different from the other two. It was deeper and much more passionate. They both seemed to really be enjoying it too seeing as how the make-out scene had ended and they were still going at it.

Soon enough though, Mabel quickly pulled away from the kiss and said, “I’ve been wanting this for a really long time.” That was all before she went in for another kiss, not giving Pacifica any time to reply. 

Pacifica continued kissing her, silently agreeing with what Mabel had previously said. She’d liked her for a while but didn’t know how to show it.

“We should do this again sometime,” Pacifica said in between kisses.

Mabel nodded and pulled away from the kiss once more.

“Agreed.”


End file.
